


And then They were Gone

by OrangeChickenPillow



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Annus - Freeform, Character Death, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Holding Hands, Hugs, Male Friendship, Markiplier - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus, but sort of, characters don't really die, so:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChickenPillow/pseuds/OrangeChickenPillow
Summary: The time has come to say goodbye.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	And then They were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First off, I'm so sorry for the feels that this thing has: it's bout to get sad. 
> 
> With Unus Annus ending, I wanted to write a fic about the two of them saying goodbye one last time. 
> 
> I'm not very up to date with all the lore people have surrounding the characters Unus and Annus, and this is more just for fun than anything, so apologies if I didn't get some aspects of the lore correct. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Momento Mori

Unus was sitting by the pool when the time came. His feet were dangling in the water, enveloped by it until they almost felt separate from the rest of his body. Water was still something that fascinated him. 

His suit felt stiff and wrong against his body, even though it was the only thing he could ever remember wearing. ‘Familiar things can feel wrong too -- just like the unfamiliar,’ he thought to himself as the water swished around his legs. 

And what he was about to experience was both familiar and unfamiliar. Familiar because he’d always known that it was coming -- even knew exactly when it was coming. Unfamiliar because he didn’t know how it was going to feel. 

He heard footsteps behind him, echoing through the dimness of the night. Annus let out a low grunt as he sat down next to his friend. 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Unus looking into the pool and Annus craning his neck to peer at the night sky. 

“It’s time, then?” Unus asked, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah, it’s time,” Annus replied. 

The tinkling of the water and the song of the crickets were the only sounds that could be heard. Unus thought he could make out the hum of far off traffic, but he wasn’t sure; he hadn’t been around long enough to be able to easily detect the sound. 

“We always knew this would happen,” Annus said, and it sounded like he was trying to win a debate with himself. 

“Yeah, always knew,” Unus echoed. “Doesn’t make it any easier, though.”

He kicked his feet slowly. 

“No,” Annus said, his voice low and emotional. Now he dipped his feet in too, scooting closer to Unus until their shoulders bumped. 

“Do you feel ready,” he asked, and it was the most genuine Unus had ever heard his friend. 

He thought about it. Was he ready to go? Really ready?

“You know, I think I am. Sure, I’d love to have more time… This world is,” he paused to think. “It’s crazy and beautiful and awful, but at the end of the day there’s always something that makes you want to stick around to see another one. Just to see what happens…” his voice floated away. 

Annus nodded next to him.

“But… like you said,” he looked at his friend, “we always knew when it would end. And I think we've had just the right amount of time.”

Annus sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right," A pause, and then, "No -- you’re right. I just… it feels weird, you know? I’m gonna miss it.”

“Me too,” Unus replied. “But we did it. We were here, and we left our mark -- we experienced what we could, and now we’re leaving when we were always meant to. There's something beautiful about that, I think.”

“There is,” Annus replied, and he sounded like he truly believed it. 

They returned to silence, taking in the things around them; the air, the feeling of the water rippling around their legs, the warm touch of the other’s shoulder. 

Unus slowly reached out a hand, placing it on Annus’s. Their fingers interlocked, and Annus squeezed. 

“Are you ready?” Unus asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Annus said, glancing at Unus with a sideways smirk. 

“You said your goodbyes?” 

“Yeah, I think so. You?”

Unus nodded, then, “Well, almost. 

They stood and faced each other, their hearts racing with the knowledge of their own impending end. It felt oddly good -- probably because it felt right; like they were about to become complete. 

“Annus, it’s been an honor to exist alongside you.”

Annus’s brow knitted together, and he smiled sadly at his friend. 

“Ah, no -- it’s been my pleasure…. I’m --” he cleared his throat. “I’m gonna miss you, buddy.”

Unus felt his eyes filling with tears. For a moment all he wanted was to hold on tight -- to never let go of his life and his friend. But he knew the time had come -- for both of them. 

With downcast eyes, he nodded his head, unable to find the words that could possibly express all the things he was longing to say. 

Instead, he pulled Annus towards him and wrapped his arm around his friend. 

Annus placed his hands on Unus’s shoulder blades, hugging him firmly. 

They held on for just a moment, taking in each other and the life they had lived one last time. 

And they knew it had been good. 

So impossibly good. 

And then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> You can find me on tumblr @orangechickenpillow if you'd like to make suggestions/requests, or just pop in and say hi!


End file.
